


Where is my love?

by FPwoper



Series: 60 (kinky) Thread Starters prompt fills [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Jimmy Novak, Cas is really being spoiled here, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, Light BDSM, Multi, Panty Kink, Prostate Massage, Sub Castiel, Sub Jimmy Novak, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: “What did you think of our performance last night?” Jimmy asks. He’s still worked up and it shows. Dean is already exhausted even though it’s only ten in the morning. The twins tend to have that effect on him.“You were great, as always,” Dean says. For once, he’s not referring to their performance in bed (which was gorgeous and amazing and all kinds of other highly praising words). Last night, the twins had a piano recital kind of thing and while Dean never sees them practise, they were perfect. They looked great, too, but the performance itself had stolen Dean’s heart even though he doesn’t like classical music whatsoever.“Sooooo….” Jimmy trails off and Dean is instantly wary. There’s something on Jimmy’s mind and when that’s the case, he won’t rest until he gets what he wants. “Where’s our reward?”Prompt: “No, no. Leave your clothes on.”





	Where is my love?

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be writing at this point in time (I mean I'm stressed as f*** about my thesis, which is due on June 15 and it's not at all done), but somehow I couldn't get rid of this idea. So here, enjoy. Amidst all the other DCJ stuff being released at this moment, have some more.  
> This is unbeta'd.
> 
> Prompt: “No, no. Leave your clothes on.”

**Where is my love?**

 

“What did you think of our performance last night?” Jimmy asks. He’s still worked up and it shows. Dean is already exhausted even though it’s only ten in the morning. The twins tend to have that effect on him.

“You were great, as always,” Dean says. For once, he’s not referring to their performance in bed (which was gorgeous and amazing and all kinds of other highly praising words). Last night, the twins had a piano recital kind of thing and while Dean never sees them practise, they were perfect. They looked great, too, but the performance itself had stolen Dean’s heart even though he doesn’t like classical music whatsoever.

“Sooooo….” Jimmy trails off and Dean is instantly wary. There’s something on Jimmy’s mind and when that’s the case, he won’t rest until he gets what he wants. “Where’s our reward?”

“We already went out to dinner last night, and we’re going to that book thing Cas wanted. Plus, the movie you wanted to see?” Dean mentally sighs. He knows he’s falling into a trap here, but he can’t help himself. “What else would you want?”

“Well…” Once again, Jimmy trails off, and Dean knows,  _ he knows _ , that he’s in trouble now. This time, he sighs out loud and settles down to listen to what Cas and Jimmy came up with this time around (because no, as outgoing and happy and bouncy Jimmy is, Castiel is often the mastermind behind any and all of their plans).

 

***

 

“Fuck, yes, Dean, Jimmy!” Castiel moans. Dean doesn’t even have to do a whole lot to get Cas moaning these days, especially when Jimmy’s helping him. Jimmy’s currently focused on Castiel’s chest, playing with Castiel’s nipples, while Dean is trying to take of Castiel’s pants. Jimmy is already naked but when they discussed this, they talked about pampering Castiel - so Jimmy being naked is entirely besides the point for Dean. Castiel doesn’t yet know that he’s going to be taken care of by both his twin and Dean, since this is a surprise, but Jimmy not getting as much attention as Cas does is the easiest way for him to find out.

Jimmy is moaning softly in response to Castiel’s pleasure, and Dean almost wants to take a step back to just observe the twins have fun. It’s not something they do a lot, but Dean will have to bring it up again in the future because he feels like he misses it in his life. Dean’s pretty sure the twins do, too.

Dean loses himself in watching the twins for a few minutes before completely removing Castiel’s pants and underwear ( _ Oh God,  _ Dean thinks,  _ he’s wearing panties _ ). He doesn’t linger on it and instead takes Castiel’s cock into his mouth. He’s gentle and slow, and when Castiel tries to buck up into Dean’s mouth, Jimmy stops him.

“Don’t, Cas,” he says, kissing his way up to Castiel’s lips. “Don’t move too much, just let it all wash over you. Enjoy us for a change instead of always trying to give back.”

Cas makes a protesting noise but doesn’t object any further. He finally relaxes a little and stops trying to buck up into Dean’s mouth, restraining himself as much as possible. Dean enjoys the small noises Castiel makes, and it seems like Jimmy’s making sure Castiel’s lips are occupied. Dean slowly takes Cas deeper and deeper and finally,  _ finally _ , he manages to get Castiel fully in his mouth, and once he’s done that, he sets a steady rhythm.

Jimmy must have stopped kissing Cas, because Cas is getting louder and louder, and Dean feels accomplished already, but now it’s time to move on to part two of the plan. While he likes giving blowjobs, he loves rimming people and fucking them after even more, and that’s exactly what Jimmy requested. When Jimmy asked for a specific scene of sorts, he wanted to do something that would make Cas happy for once, and specifically asked for Castiel’s pleasure first. What was weirdest to Dean was the fact that Jimmy even said that he didn’t want to be fucked - only Cas.

While Dean still wants to respect that, he doesn’t think it’s fair that both him and Cas will be getting off and Jimmy won’t (or only by his own hand), so that’s not going to fly. Plus, Dean can’t really pass up on fucking  _ both  _ of the twins. He loves them too much to not give them equal treatment. And, in addition to all Dean’s amazing points mentioned above, Castiel will definitely object to being the sole focus of this… thing.

“Dean, Dean, please, fuck me,” Castiel gasps, and Jimmy looks at Dean with puppy eyes. It was more than enough for Dean to be convince Dean that at least Castiel was ready to be fucked, and Dean kisses Castiel softly before moving on to Jimmy. He kisses Jimmy only briefly before moving his focus back to Cas. Because Cas is still supposed to be the focus of this endeavour.

Dean takes the lube Jimmy passes on and doesn’t waste any time applying it to his fingers. Castiel is moaning already and Dean’s fingers aren’t even close to Castiel’s ass yet. Dean wants to laugh but he simply smiles at Castiel’s eagerness. It’s one of the many things Dean likes about Cas. Dean circles Castiel’s hole with one finger and watches Castiel lick his lips in anticipation.

After that first finger, it doesn’t take long for Dean to prepare Castiel, and when he gets ready to shuck off his jeans, Jimmy stops him.

“No, no. Leave your clothes on, Dean,” Jimmy says. “Please, Dean.”

Dean wants to ask why, but he doesn’t and simply pushes his jeans down slightly to at least manage to free his dick. Both of the twins moan loudly at the sight of Dean still fully dressed, which… well, it’s weird. Let’s just keep it at that.

Dean finally lubes up his cock and looks at Castiel to see if he’s truly ready before slowly working himself in. He thinks that Jimmy must be feeling left out, and since Castiel’s on his back, there’s room between Cas and Dean for Jimmy to shimmer into and receive his share of attention.

“Come on, Jimmy,” Dean says. Jimmy’s still sitting besides him and Dean feels bad about not including him at all - the other twin must be feeling left out now Dean is showering Castiel in attention instead. “If you crouch over Cas, you can kiss him senseless while I fuck him, okay?”

Jimmy just nods enthusiastically - Dean is sure that it’s partially gratitude but he doesn’t care. He’s already inside Castiel and whoa, Cas is tight again. They haven’t done anything in quite some time since the twins were busy with practising, and Dean had been swamped with his work, too, and they’d often worked late together rather than have sex. So much so that Dean has apparently forgotten how tight Castiel can be. Dean starts to move slowly, making sure that Castiel is getting used to the intrusion again, and soon, Castiel is moaning again. The sounds are muffled, because Jimmy listened to Dean and is busying Castiel’s lips.

It doesn’t actually take long before Dean feels like he’s on the edge, but he’s not sure how the twins are doing. Although… he hasn’t given them much, and they haven’t been touching each other, so they are probably not as ready to burst as Dean is. Dean knows, though, that Castiel gets off on people coming in him or over him, so if Dean focuses on making Jimmy come, Castiel will follow pretty soon. And now that Jimmy’s facing Cas, he can’t see what Dean’s doing, and that is something Dean is going to use to his advantage.

The bottle of lube is still in the sheets next to Dean, and he quickly pops open the cap and pours some onto his fingers. Jimmy loves having his prostate stimulated, and it’s also the quickest way to get him to come. Dean keeps up a slow rhythm thrusting into Castiel and then also slowly works his fingers into Jimmy.

Jimmy yells quite loudly when the first finger breaches him, but it quickly turns into a moan when he realises that Dean is doing this for him. When Dean hits his prostate, his moans turn into groans.

“Jimmy, remember what I asked you to do?” Dean asks. His voice is gentle but Dean knows that Jimmy knows to make this about Cas again rather than his own pleasure.

“Yes, sir,” Jimmy moans, and he quiets soon after. Jimmy goes back to kissing Castiel slowly and sensually, and Dean focuses on trying to get Jimmy off as quickly as possible, before he spills himself.

Dean slides in another finger and starts stretching Jimmy’s rim. While it’s definitely not Dean’s intention to get Jimmy ready for his cock (or Castiel’s), Jimmy’s rim is always rather sensitive and Dean loves seeing Jimmy come like that.

Jimmy and Cas are both moaning loudly now, not even kissing anymore, and it’s clear to Dean that they are both ready to spill. Dean changes his angle slightly and manages to brush against Castiel’s prostate.

The loud moan Castiel lets out is apparently enough for Jimmy to come, loudly and fiercely, and as soon as the first spurt hits Castiel’s body, Castiel comes, too.

The feel of Castiel’s channel milking Dean is what drives Dean over the edge. Dean manages to roll them over to their sides before collapsing onto the sheets. He doesn’t want to crush either of the twins (or worse, both). He slowly slips out of Cas and kisses both of the twins. They are already cuddling and Dean knows that they are on the verge of falling asleep. Dean smiles and gets up from the bed. He pulls of his clothes (finally!). The twins try to keep him in, but that doesn’t deter him. 

“You did great,” Dean whispers. “Both of you. I love you so much…”

When he comes back, he finds the twins already asleep, and he makes quick work of cleaning them up before joining them in bed. He loves the twins so much, and he’s so glad that they keep their relationship and sex life so interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)  
> I love kudos and comments so, so much.


End file.
